


It's Not Your Fault

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Lucy is seriously injured in a mission, and Kara stays by her side.





	

Tears were clouding Kara’s vision, making it hard to see as she flew faster than she’d ever flown. In her arms was precious cargo, and she didn’t have a second to waste. _God damnit Lucy,_ she thought to herself as the woman in question lay limp in her arms. Blood was flowing freely from the woman’s head from where the cyborg’s iron clubbed hand had struck her.

The DEO was rapidly appearing in Kara’s view and she pushed herself to fly even faster, to get Lucy there and in the med bay as soon as possible. When she finally touched her feet down at the entrance and ran inside, her lungs felt like they were on fire and her muscles were aching from the mad dash she’d made but she didn’t care. People were swarming them instantly, asking questions and shouting orders and trying to help, but it was all too much and Kara shoved past all of them to enter the medical bay. Then there were doctors everywhere. It was much the same; people, questions, orders; but at least Kara knew they were doing something that could help now.

She answered their questions as best as she could.

“She’s been unconscious since she got hit.”

“No she hasn’t woken up at all.”

“He was trying to hit me. She stepped in the way.”

“It was a big metal club.”

And then they weren’t talking to Kara anymore. They were all just talking to each other and saying words that didn’t make sense and Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

“Is she going to be okay?” She shouted over them. No one answered her, save for one nurse coming forward and telling Kara she needed to back out of the way now. But that simply wasn’t going to happen. Kara was impossible to physically move out of the way, no matter how the nurse tried, and it was quickly brewing into an argument, with Kara yelling “I’m not leaving her!” No matter what anyone tried to say her.

At that moment, Alex came running into the room, having been informed of what happened. At the sight of the blood staining the floor and covering Kara she stopped dead. But upon listening to Kara fighting with the nurse, and watching the doctors trying to work around her she knew where she was needed.

So she stepped forward and placed a hand on each of Kara’s biceps, cutting in front of her view. “Kara, we need to let them work. They can’t save her with you getting in the way.” She tried to reason.

“Alex, I’m not leaving her! I love her, Alex. I’m not leaving her.” Kara pleaded.

“I know, I know honey. But you have to let them save her and they can’t do that to the best of their ability with you standing here tripping them up. We _need_ to give them some space. Lucy needs you to give them some space.” Alex tried again. She breathed a sigh of relief when she could see in Kara’s eyes that she had managed to get through to her, at least somewhat. She took Kara by the hand and led her outside of the room, so they were standing behind the glass doors of the trauma room. They could still see inside, but the doctors were no longer competing for space to get to Lucy’s body.

Outside the room it was quiet. More tears were streaming down Kara’s face than even before. Before she had a task she could focus on; fly Lucy to the DEO, get help, save her. But now, now she had nothing she could do but sit and wait. Sit and wait and cry.

Alex led them over to a pair of chairs in the hall and encouraged Kara to sit, which Kara seemed to do without even realizing what was happening. The only sound for a long time was Kara sobbing into her hands, and Alex murmuring what she hoped were comforting words to her. But soon, as Alex strained to listen to Kara, she could tell that with her sister’s sobs she could hear words. A phrase, over and over. At first it was unintelligible, but eventually Alex could understand it.

“It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault.”

“Kara, Kara, what are you talking about?” Alex interjected. Kara lifted her head to reveal a face smeared with Lucy’s blood, tears, and dirt. Her eyes were puffy, swollen and red, and her lips were open in a cry that continued ceaselessly.

“It’s all my fault.” She said again.

“How is this your fault, Kara?” Alex asked, desperately trying to get a hold of the situation while her heart was breaking at seeing her sister in so much agony.

“The cyborg, it was trying to hit me. What was she thinking? I could have taken that blow! It might have knocked me down but I could have gotten up. But Lucy, she pushed me out of the way and I couldn’t even see what happened. All I could hear was this thud and Lucy was on the ground and there was blood everywhere. It’s all my fault.” Kara rambled out through her tears and sobs.

Alex did her best to shush the heroine, but with little success. She repeatedly told Kara it wasn’t her fault, but Kara just buried her head in her hands and cried more as she shook her head. Eventually Alex gave up on words, and Kara gave up on trying to hold herself up physically any longer. She slumped against Alex and continued to cry silently. They remained that way for the next six hours.

* * *

Beeps filled the room and Kara couldn’t decide if she hated them or loved them. On one hand, each beep of the monitor marking her love’s fragile pulse was a reminder of how gravely injured Lucy was. On the other hand, each beep meant Lucy was still alive.

Lucy had needed emergency surgery to relieve the swelling in her brain from the force of the blow, and now she lay completely still and looking incredibly frail and tiny in a hospital bed. Her head was swathed with bandages, and one side of her face was so purpled and swollen it was unrecognizable. Kara sat by her bed, clutching one of Lucy’s hands tightly and switching back and forth between watching the monitor mark Lucy’s heartbeats and watching Lucy’s chest rise and fall with the breaths she was still taking.

The procedure had taken a little more than six hours to complete, and Lucy had been moved to a private room for recovery shortly after that, where Kara was finally allowed to be with her again. But that had been twelve hours ago now, and Lucy had not shown a sign of waking yet. The doctors assured Kara that it was nothing to worry about, that she would wake up when she was ready, that her brain needed time to rest. It didn’t stop Kara from feeling frantic however. And nothing anyone said could stop the guilt from gnawing in her gut.

Alex had come and gone several times. She tried to get Kara to eat something, to rest, but Kara had refused in favor of remaining by Lucy’s bedside. And here she would sit until Lucy woke.

* * *

Another four hours had passed, and Kara’s eyes were starting to droop against her will. Just as she began to lose the battle to keep them open, a flicker of movement caught her attention. Instantly her eyes were wide open again, and she was sitting up straight.

“Lucy?” She barely dared to breathe, and the name came out as a hoarse whisper.

Lucy tried to talk, but only a moan came out. Kara squeezed her hand and hushed her gently, “It’s okay. Don’t say anything Lucy. Save your energy. You’re going to be okay.” The tears were starting again as Kara repeated herself. “You’re going to be okay.”

Lucy tried to open her eyes at the sound of Kara’s voice, but the one on the left side of her face was so swollen it wouldn’t open. Her right eye did however, and she instantly searched for Kara. When she found her love sitting by her side, her mouth quirked up into a faint smile, and she tried to speak again. She had more success this time, “Ka-kara.” She mumbled.

“Oh Lucy, I’m so sorry.” Kara began sobbing once more, laying her head on the side of the bed. But when she felt a squeeze of her hand she looked up to Lucy again.

“Can’t…keep…me down.” Lucy wheezed out, and Kara could have sworn she saw a smirk forming on those lips. “Love you.” Lucy continued to mutter, and before Kara knew it, Lucy was drifting back to sleep.

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and Lucy was finally spending more of her days awake than asleep. The massive bruising on her face had turned a sickly yellow, but it was healing. Every morning Kara came to visit Lucy before she went to work, having been convinced by her girlfriend and her sister to return to work finally, and they had their breakfast together.

Today was no different. Kara marched into the room with pastries from Noonan’s in a bag and Lucy instantly perked up.

“Sticky buns?” She asked, eyes alight with anticipation.

“You know it.” Kara chirped, dropping a kiss to Lucy’s lips before taking her seat next to her. As Kara opened the bag, however, Lucy could see some tension beginning to form in the blonde.

“What is it, Kara?” She asked quietly. Kara looked up into Lucy’s eyes, and the darker haired woman knew what was coming instantly. Kara started to apologize, for the millionth time, and she cut her off.

“Please, Kara. Please. I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault.” Lucy urged.

“I know you don’t blame me, but I blame me.” Kara responded despondently.

“I know.” Lucy took Kara’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Have you thought anymore about what I suggested?”

Kara bit her lip and nodded. “Yes. I talked to Hank about it yesterday. He said he’s going to find someone they can recruit into the DEO for things like this. Sooner, rather than later, so that I can talk to someone a few times. Someone who can help.”

“Thank you, Kara. Thank you.” Lucy whispered. Kara smiled shyly and shrugged, then quickly moved on to the sticky buns in the bag. She pulled them out and handed one to Lucy, and they both ate their breakfast in companionable silence.

When Lucy licked the last of the sugary icing off her fingers, she turned to Kara. She smiled brightly and spoke happily,

“I love you, Kara.”

Kara returned the smile around her mouthful of her third sticky bun. She swallowed a big bite, then replied, “And I love you, Lucy.”


End file.
